fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
RPPC02
Ai no purinsesu, Yumi wa kyuarabu ni narimasu (愛のプリンセス、由美はキュアラブになります The princess of love, Yumi becomes Cure Love) is the second episode from the series Royalty Princess Pretty Cure Synopsis The episode begins with Tai check her clothes, so she realize that Yumi has not agreed, when Tai was wakeup Yumi she hear Yumi talking about a "Charming Prince" so Tai begins to laugh, Tai laugh so high Yumi woke. Yumi asked what is so funny and Tai say that is the fact that Yumi dream of a Charming Prince, Yumi was shocked and start to blush,Tai says it's better they go out to eat something because she was hungry. Yumi agrees, change her clothes and the two go. Getting there,Tai entered and as usual various peoples start to take pictures and try getting autographs,Tai starts to pose for the cameras and all this finally over the two can eat in peace. Yumi would say who remembered that Tai said is a famous model and singer but before Yumi could finish Tai cut it saying that prefer to be called of "Tai-sama" and Yumi start to called him of this way. Yumi say who remembered that Tai said is a famous model and singer and asked Tai for sing a song, Tai agree and sing the song Lights,Camera,Shiny!. After the song over all applauding, Yumi say who as Tai is amazing and Tai fully agree. Tai and Yumi returns to your bedroom to take Peach and Lily. Tai says that know a beautiful place at the Academy and asked if the girls want to go to this place,all agree and when they getting there the girls are amazed with the place. It was a very beautiful place with lots of trees, a small lake and had some flowers. In one of the trees had a swing, Yumi asked to Peach if she (Peach) wants to play there and Peach say yes, so Yumi and Peach start to balance herself,Tai and Lily sit in the floor and Tai says that missing her old brother, Yumi ask what she said and Tai say that missing her old brother,Yumi question why happened with he and Tai says When she was 9-years-old Despear fool him and take him to Twilight Kingdom and do not know if he's okay or not. Tai starts to cry and then she stop to cry and say that all is okay because it would defeat the Twilight Kingdom and retrieve your brother back, Yumi's be happy and said the two would defeat the Twilight Kingdom. Phantom appears said that hate the love and the Happy and that these two feelings are only illusions and start to follow the pretty cures. The girls go to the city for eating some donuts but a Sakebot appears and start to attack the city, Tai transform into pretty cure but soon he realized that whoever was controlling the sakebot was his brother and for not attack the Sakebot,the Sakebot attacks Twinkle. Yumi worried with Twinkle and Asked if she not will fight against the Sakebot she says not because not did not make it so Yumi asks the Crystal Perfume for Lily and Peach,then Yumi transformed into pretty cure naming herself of Cure Love. Cure Love defended and allow her to defeat it with Cure Love lights attack. When Yumi will attack Phantom, Princess Twinkle perform the attack flickering lights preventing Cure Love to attack him, Yumi question Twinkle about why she make this,Twinkle say that is because she not want Love hurt him,Love say for Twinkle trust her and Twinkle trust in Love. So Love perform the magic attack Reminding Shower and purifies him. Love and Twinkle returns to be Tai and Yumi. Tai run to hug his old brother. Major Events *The Tai character song Lights,Camera,Shiny! Appears in the episode. *Yumi turns in Cure Love for the first time. *Cure Love use the attack Cure Love lights attack for the first time. *Cure Love use for the first time the magic attack Remaind Shower. *Phantom are purifier. Characters Pretty Cures *Yumi Airashi *Tai Matsuda Mascotes *Peach *Lily Villains *Phantom *Sakebot Category:Episodes Category:Royalty Princess Precure Episodes Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes